


Hey Moon

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: "Well, I was hoping to see my boyfriend naked," he says with a wink.





	Hey Moon

Out of all the places you thought you would be at this moment, sneaking out with your boyfriend to a lake at two in the morning wasn’t one of them, but you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. The drive was almost surreal. It felt like one of those cheesy movie moments, where all you could do was stare at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and hold his hand, and smile while he talked about his day.   
The lake was beautiful. The moon reflected perfectly on the completely still water. The darkness made it look almost bottomless. Long-limbed trees overhung the banks on all sides, casting the lake in shadows. Brendon parks by a tree and hops out of the car excitedly.   
“God, it’s the perfect night, isn’t it?” he says as you slam the door shut, walking to the shore with your shoulders brushing. “It’s kinda chilly,” you say pessimistically. Brendon rolls his eyes, pulling his shirt off. “Well, I’m sure the water won’t be too cold.”  
You join him in stripping, admiring the way the moonlight bathed him in silver light. “Last one into the water sucks dick,” Brendon says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. You snort, getting in a running stance. “You’re on.”  
You both race to the water, both trying to sabotage the other by pushing away and pulling back.  
“Hah! Suck it, Urie,” you laugh when you make it first. He glares, trying to splash you but you dive into the water, attacking him by wrapping your arms around his torso. He’s smiling when you come up to give him a kiss. “Dork,” he mutters. You grin, pushing away and splashing his face. He looks at you in feigned shock. “You ass, you messed up my hair!” You roll your eyes, dodging his splash attempts. “What were you expecting when you came to the lake?”   
“Well I was hoping to see my boyfriend naked,” he says with a wink. “I obviously got what I wished for.” You shake your head, exasperated, hoping the dark sky covered the pink tint on your cheeks. He wasn’t joking, however, when he grabbed you and pulled you closer to him. Your feet barely touched the lake floor, your chest was pressed against Brendon’s, and his face was inches from yours, looking at you with a smirk on his lips and hunger in his eyes. Moving your hands to the back of his neck, you pull his head in for a kiss, relishing in the feeling of his soft lips on yours. His hand slid down your back, cupping your ass and growling into the kiss. He starts backing up, dragging you along with him until the water reaches your waist, then he picks you up, walking onto the shore, your lips not disconnecting once.   
He sets you down on the grass, then races towards the car. He comes back with a towel, spreading it over the ground before laying on it. You straddle him, lips heatedly battling once again. You grind your hips down, rubbing your cocks together and releasing a soft moan. Brendon grabs your ass with one hand, the other wrapping its fingers around both dicks and stroking quickly.   
An idea pops into your head and you smirk, pushing him down onto his back. He understood what you were doing as you turned around and straddled his face, leaning down taking his cock into your mouth.  
You moaned around him as you felt his tongue lick a wet stripe down the shaft of your dick, then back up to the head. His lips wrapped around the tip, sucking softly while his tongue rubbed small circles against the slit. You almost regretted choosing this position, you loved seeing his lips wrapped around your cock. But, you also love having your mouth filled with his.  
You wasted no time as you took him all the way down. You forced your throat to relax as his dick hit the back of your throat, both of you moaning at the same time at the sensations. Your tongue ran across every vein and swirled around the tip as you bobbed your head quickly, wanting nothing more than his cum down your throat.   
Your hips bucked as Brendon took you in further and sucked harder. He slapped your thigh, his own hips thrusting up into your mouth in response. It was clear the goal for both of you is to cum quickly, his head moving up and down your cock hastily as well. Brendon could already feel his orgasm starting to build, admiring the fact that you could get him so close so quickly. He began sucking you off more enthusiastically, wanting you to feel just as good as he does.   
You fisted the towel under you as that familiar feeling started creeping through your tummy. After several more minutes of vigorous nut-sucking, you knew you were only moments away from release. You moaned louder, Brendon’s tight grip on your thighs a tell that he was close as well.   
Suddenly one of his hands had moved and his finger was teasing your hole. It was simply tracing the rim, never pushing in past the first knuckle, but the sensation had you shooting your load into Brendon's mouth anyway. He moaned loudly, his own cock spurting cum onto your tongue.   
You continued sucking him lightly through his orgasm, pulling off with a pop when he started whining and tapping your thigh.   
You turned around and laid on him with your elbows on either side of his head, so you were face to face. You smile at his spent face, leaning down to place a soft kiss to his lips. He giggles, wrapping his arms around you.   
"More swimming, or go home?"  
"We only swam for ten minutes before you practically pounced on me."  
"Fair enough."


End file.
